Tacticas
by Ilusion-dark4
Summary: porque para Yusaku, entre el amor y la guerra todo se vale. Datastormshipping sutil, Yaoi


un minidrabbe sobre mi pareja favorita en V-rains, salio de la nada, como las flores y la vida. ya debo actualizar mis otros ficks pero estas ideas me llegan de la nada, mi musa es caprichosa y loca.

en fin, ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece mas que a sus creadores y amos y señores corporativos que venden las cartas. en fin ojala les guste :D

…

El speed duel era emocionante y muy duro por partes iguales, las cabezas de ambos bandos lucian energeticos y fuertes aun con puntos de vida bajos, pues aunque son enemigos, sentian respeto por su rival.

Era el turno de Revolver, quien con una sonrisa ligeramente arrogante tras haber invocado exitosamente al Dragon bomba topologico y tenia planeado barrer con todos los monstruos de Playmaker y arrasar con sus puntos de vida con un ataque de efecto.

 **-¿algo que decir Playmaker?-** hablo suavemente sin perder su postura confiada y arrogante.

 _ **-¡waaah! ¡Playmaker-sama estamos en aprietos! ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡minimo ponte nervioso o algo!-**_ exclamo el monigote virtual desde el disco de duelo con una mirada desolada y desesperada ante el mutismo del pelinaranja.

El heroe de V-rains junto con su dragon Firewall avanzaron Hacia el lider de los caballeros de Hanoi hasta estar a la par. Revolver no dejaba de sonreir engreidamente y Playmaker mantenia una postura relajada pero su mirada se torno intensa.

- **Revolver-** el mencionado atino con solo mover su cabeza para dar a entender que esta escuchando. **-te amo** -

Un silencio denso se formo en el duelo, apenas interrumpido por las tablas aerodeslizantes y los vientos de datos. El pelirrojo se quedo aturdido por esas palabras pero recupero rapido la conciencia con un leve cabeceo.

- **si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir…-** logro disimular su nerviosismo ante esa declaracion romántica. Claro no era la primera vez que lo escucha pero jamas habia sinceridad en esas palabras.

 **-realmente te amo Revolver-** el heroe de V-Rains se acerco mas hasta poder tomar sus manos sin despegar su mirada del pelirrojo de mascara. Quien se puso un poco mas nervioso y aturdido por la insistente declaracion. Ai por su parte estaba shockeado al punto que no decia nada, no esperaba que Playmaker estuviera enamorado del terrorista de V-Rains.

- **oi-** el ojiesmeralda solto una mano para quitarle la mascara y poder tener de frente al pelirrojo, quien tiene sus mejillas pintadas casi tanto como su cabello.

- **debes estar de broma-** logro articular, tratando de volver en si y recuperar el control. Sin embargo el heroe tomo su rostro para pegarlo contra su frente y hacer que se miraran a los ojos directamente.

 **-realmente te amo Revolver. Con todo mi corazón, te amo-** su voz segura y firme le provoco un leve escalofrió al chico de inmaculados ojos dorados.-se que hemos tenido diferencias y somos enemigos pero eso no significa que no pueda funcionar.-declaro firmemente el heroe impidiendo que se aleje de su mirada.

- **Playmaker-** murmuro sonrojado el lider de los caballeros de Hanoi.

 **-¿ahora podemos tener sexo?-**

 **-…-**

-.-.-.-

5 minutos despues.

Yusaku salio de la cabina que lo enviaba al mundo virtual tocandose el menton con gesto adolorido.

 **-¿Qué fue todo eso Yusaku?-** Soichi estaba que no cabia de la impresión pues fue testigo de la declaracion romantica y como habian terminado: Revolver le dio un puñetazo en el rostro al punto que lo derribo contra el tejado de un edificio y le grito a lo lejos bastante avergonzado _"demasiado pronto_ " o algo parecido. Se dio por finalizado el duelo en un empate pues el pelirrojo se fue sin mirar atrás.

- _ **¡¿en que diablos estas pensando Yusaku-sama?! ¡es Revolver! El lider de los caballeros de hanoi y tu pensando en seducirlo ¡¿te has vuelto loco?!-**_ reclamo el monigote morado alterado por semejante accion.

 **-Ai tiene razon ¿Qué tenias en mente?-** pregunto aun incredulo el pelimorado de ojos color tormenta.

 **-primero. Esto es una guerra y si bien dijo Kusanagi-san que en el amor y la guerra todo es valido. Segundo, lo hice para distraerlo y funciono. Tercero, solo fue una táctica-** el peliazul tomo asiento y empezo a trabajar en la supercomputadora mientras Ai festejaba por su estrategia y Soichi le veia extrañado.

Si fue una estrategia nada mas, ¿porque se le veia tan feliz.?


End file.
